This application is a 371 of PCT/EP03/05460, filed May 26, 2003.
The present invention relates to an automatic rolling machine with flat chasers.
Rolling machines that generate the thread by cold rolling can be used to produce screws.
In a machine of this type, the blank is placed between two plates, one of which is motionless while the other can perform a reciprocating motion, and the plates roll the blank under pressure.
Since the plates have protrusions that are inclined at the angle that corresponds to the pitch of the thread to be formed, they constitute a female thread spread flat, and by pressing the material they force it to assume the shape of the thread.
The ever-shrinking size of production batches on the part of screw manufacturers, together with the persistent difficulty in finding specialized personnel capable of working with a sufficient level of skill, have led to the need to provide machines that are functionally as simple as possible, i.e., have a very high degree of automation.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an automatic rolling machine with flat chasers that is improved over currently available machines.